


We Won't Let Anyone Hurt You

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Scars, Team as Family, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	We Won't Let Anyone Hurt You

Clint was hyperventilating, he already felt like the walls turning and like he was going to throw up. Even with three broken ribs he still was taking deep breaths through his nose. The Swordsman stood in front of him, smirking at him. That image burned into Clint's retinas and he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life. There was no way of getting out of this. He already had pull ties keeping his hands and ankles together and a rope around his neck keeping him against a metal pipe. Clint closed his eyes, trying to escape, to block this part out. But the second his ratty old cotton t-shirt was pulled up and the feeling of soft wet lips on his navel reached him, he re-opened his eyes, shaking and squirming away from the larger man.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was whimpering behind the duct tape. “Trust me Clint you should feel honored.” The Swordsman murmured licking Clint's chest muscles, and sucked on both of his nipples while he palmed himself through his jeans. “I know you want this too.” He moaned.

Clint shook his head as hard as he could pushing as far away as he could get. A moment later a knife was resting against his stomach, Clint thrashed anyway letting the knife slice deep into him. The Swordsman cut Clint's jeans off and bent down kissing both of his soft thighs and his flaccid penis. 

The Swordsman held Clint's thighs closed and pulled them up into his chest, resting all of his weight on him to keep his apprentice from wiggling. Clint broke down into full on sobbing, watching as the older man spit onto his cheeks and slap them hard. “So young and sweet. I thought about this a lot Clint and since you don't want to be my crime partner, I'll let you be my sex partner for the night.” He chuckled as Clint tried to push him back. “Calm down, you'll like this.”

The pain was sharp and hurt worse the gash on his stomach. Clint was trembling vowing never to have sex again after this, if he survived. “I'm sorry, I know I'm kinda big.” The Swordsman chuckled moaning as he forced all of himself inside. Clint stayed there focusing on his breathing and disconnecting. 

It wasn’t much longer until Clint passed out. When he woke up his duct tape was ripped off and his mouth was held open as The Swordsman began to climax spurting all his thick bitter come in Clint's mouth. “Swallow Clint. Be a good boy.” He ordered after he was done and rubbing his softening cock against Clint's lips. Clint coughed and swallowed completely giving up on himself. His head was throbbing, the feeling of his cock against his lips made him cry harder.

Clint was pulled back into the swordsman’s pickup truck and drove back to the carnival’s trailers. He was carried, wearing his shirt and soiled boxers into his own trailer. He didn't fight against his mentor's arms around him or try and scream for help. He laid there in the white noise of silence on the thin mattress of his bunk. The swordsmen left him there alone and to be forgotten. Clint squirmed away from the feeling of cold blood tricking between the cleft of his ass.

Clint wanted to get up and brush his teeth to get the taste of come out of his mouth but everything hurt and he didn't want to move. He curled up on his side crying silently into his pillow. That was the last time he saw the Swordsmen. The next morning he took the bus to the hospital and didn't speak a word of any of this to anyone. 

`````````````````````

 

 

All eyes turned to Clint who was staring at the limp body of his brother. His heart was beating in his ears and he was shaking as tears trailed down his cheeks. Tears that he refused to acknowledge. The rest of his team were frozen in place unsure what to do. Until today they thought Clint's brother died a long time ago.

It was Steve who finally broke the heavy tension and wrapped his arms around Clint, pulling him into his chest. Clint began to sob against his friend's shoulder hugging him tightly. Although he was surrounded by a small army of powerful people, Clint felt helpless like the teenager who last saw that man.

Steve looked up at Tony questioningly. “We're going to call Shield and get his body removed, is that what you want?” Steve asked rubbing Clint's back.

Clint shook his head knowing Shield's protocol for remains. “I don't care a-about that right now. Just leave him there.” He sniffed back more tears and rubbed his eyes dry. “C-can you guys all stay here?” He asked gritting his teeth.

Tony crossed his arms looking over at Bruce. “The Swordsman guy won't have anything on us Clint. You don't have to worry.” Tony assured. 

Clint shook his head crying harder again. “He'll take me a-again.”

Bruce inched backwards finding it hard to take this much emotion in the room. Natasha perched herself on the back of the couch, staring at her best friend shaking from fear. “Explain what happened Clint.” She said softly.

Steve lessened his grip on him, letting him stand on his own again. Clint composed himself as best he could. He took a deep breath before trying to recall the one memory he suppressed more than all others.

Clint scratched the back of his neck. “I already knew he was a c-crook. A bad guy and when he offered for me to come with him. So I...o-of course said no.” Clint rubbed his eyes again and chocked back more tears. “He said I thought I was above him and that he needed to bring me back to earth.” The words still rang in the Swordsman’s voice in Clint head. “I fell from the h-high wire and passed out, breaking a few ribs.” He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. “When I woke up I was tied up and he uh...fucking ra-raped me?...And gave me this.” Clint dragged up his shirt, just far enough to reveal the horrific scar. It was the largest one on his body. He knows his teammates have seen it before but not under the right context. He was a circus performer and an assassin so it was a given to have scars. But not ones with this origin.

The archer's eyes drifted to the ground not wanting to see their faces. “So p-please stay here?” He asked.

It was quiet for a while until Tony walked toward him. “Can I give you a hug?”

Clint smiled but it quickly turned into a frown as he began to shake with more tears. He nodded. Tony grabbed him, holding him tightly. “It's okay dude. You've got us now. We won't let anyone hurt you.” He promised. Natasha hugged his back, kissing his neck. Clint leaned into Tony's body, feeling like a weakling. 

The rest of the team joined in the hug, shielding Clint from everything. They pulled back when Clint's crying stopped. Natasha kissed his cheek. “Let's go get ready for bed while they make arrangements for your brother.” Bruce suggested.

Clint nodded looking at Natasha. “You'll come too?” He asked wanting more people around him. Natasha smiled and nodded. It was already late in the night and with Clint's team around him he knew he'd be safe even though he wouldn't be able to sleep. Bruce grabbed Clint's hand as they went towards the elevator.

Steve looked to Tony to look up on his phone for a place to call. Tony sighed pressing himself against Steve's chest. Steve smiled a little and kissed the top of his head. “You okay?” Steve whispered.

Tony nodded taking a minute before letting go. “Okay I'll make the call.” He said softly. Thor left towards the kitchen to make everyone cocoa.


End file.
